


Taco hell.

by Rhinkhearted



Category: egobang - Fandom
Genre: Cuddly grumps, Fluff, M/M, Stomach Ache, Too much food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 11:56:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7360474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhinkhearted/pseuds/Rhinkhearted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arin eats too much taco bell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taco hell.

**Author's Note:**

> This is short and sweet.

Dan sat on the grump couch, apple in one hand and the wii remote in the other. He glanced at the clock on the wall, it was midnight. Arin had been in the bathroom 15 minutes already due to eating too much taco bell, dan tried to warn him when he took the first bite of his 4th burrito but arin waved his hand and made an exasperated hmmmp noise around the chunk of burrito.

After what felt like 2 hours but in reality was probably about 25 minutes arin walked into the grump room closing the door with a bang. He flopped down onto the couch and fixed dan with a look that said "don't say a word". 

Dan smothered a giggle at the look arin gave him, behind the grumpy facade he detected distress and didn't feel the need to rub it in about how right he was. Instead he grabbed hold of arins thick shoulders and pulled him sideways onto his lap, his brown and blonde tangle of hair fanning out wildly across dans skinny legs.

Wha- he started, but stopped as dans long fingers started to stroke his slightly damp cheek. 

Dan had decided he would help arin relax a bit before they started grumping again. His fingers traced from his stubble covered face down his neck and headed slowly downwards until finally he reached arins soft warm and slightly fuzzy stomach. Dan could hear arin giggling quietly and a grin spread across his beautiful face.

Thanks dan, you're a real pal mumbled arin against dans leg. 

You're not to bad yourself, big cat. Dan chuckled as his hand kept up its pace on Arins stomach. They both knew eventually they would have to get back to the game, but right now they were going to enjoy this moment of whatever it was.


End file.
